Royal Relaxation
by Beastside Sophomore
Summary: Bella is a dancer at Julliard and is also studying photography. Edward is the prince and soon coming king of England but he doesn't tell anybody. When they are paired and shacked up for the project interesting things happen. Rated M for Lemony Sweetness
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Everybody! Yes this is new. It just popped into my head one day so I decided to put it on computer. Hope you like it.**

**I promise to get back to For the Love of Freedom but nothing jaw dropping has come to my mind yet.**

**Summary: Bella is a dancer at Julliard and is also studying photography. Edward is the prince and soon coming king of England but he doesn't tell anybody. When they are paired and shacked up for the project interesting things happen.**

**Without further ado…**

**ROYAL RELAXTION!**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

_I'm on tonight  
>You know my hips don't lie<br>And I'm starting to feel it's right  
>All the attraction, the tension<br>Don't you see baby, this is perfection_

Oh how I love this song. I feel so free whenever it is played and my hips can't help but move sexually. My name is Bella Swan and I go to Julliard's School of Dance. Dancing is my passion and there are three other things that can compete with it. My two parents, Renee and Charlie, and Photography. Not the photography you take when your on vacation with your friends and you make funny faces but the photography when you can see the raw emotion through the characters or objects you're photographing.

"Move those hips Bella. I wanna have a hard on by the time your through." My dance instructor yelled. Michael Newton, otherwise known as Mike, the best instructor in the country. He's been my instructor for the four years that I've been here. He's been after these hips as well but the dancing comes first.

The song ended and so did my dancing. That was my last song of the night and I was ready to go back to my apartment.

"That was awesome you'll do great on Broadway" He smiled.

"Yea. If I make it on Broadway."

"Of course you're gonna make it. You're the best dancer I've seen since Tina Turner except no one can be the strong legs she's got on her. Sorry sugar"

I laughed. "Thanks but I don't think I wanna cause Tina to lose her job"

Then I felt hands on my hips and lips at my ear. "So Bella, You're graduating this year. 2 months to be exact. When are you going to let me get some of that ass? Or maybe some of that pussy?"

I sighed tire of him asking me over and over. "Never Mike."

"Why baby?"

"Don't call me that and because I said so. Now if you'll excuse me" I grabbed my IPod off the dock and left.

After I had my shower I grabbed a bowl of ice cream and sat in front of my TV and watched Law and Order: SVU(Special Victims Unit). My man Stabler was on the screen without a shirt.

Mmm mmm mm. What a perfect way to end the night.

"OOhh my god yes! Give it to me!"

Spoke too soon.

Who the fuck could she be with now. My neighbor Jessica Stanley had a guy over there every night this week. It's not surprising that she did but she's never been this loud. I can see why she's keeping him. He must be good. But I don't care how good he is if he's keeping me up I don't like that.

Dancing requires energy and if I don't have any then that's a problem. Plus my photography class is at 8 tomorrow.

My phone rang interrupting my thoughts.

"Bella can you fucking hear that?" My best friend Alice said. She lives on the other side of Jessica and has been my best friend since I've came to Julliard.

"Yea I fucking hear it"

"Aaah!"

"Oh my god! What is he doing to her?"

"I don't know but I'm going to find out. I'll call you later with the details."

"May the force be with you my friend. You're goin to need it" She hung up

I got my ass up off the couch and walked out my door to the outside of Jessica's. I banged as if my life depended on it. As soon as I heard it open I spoke.

"Who the fuck do you think you are? I don't care how good you think you are making her feel but the noise needs to stop. Her pussy is probably so loose she couldn't tell the difference between a 9 inch cock and your two inch dick so if you don't mind. SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

"Okay miss I'm sorry I disturbed you"

I looked up and saw that it wasn't some arrogant looking prick with a smirk on his face. It was an actually good looking young man. Oh who am I kidding that kid was fuck hot.

"ummmm….Yea"

I got lost in his green eyes. They were so vibrant. You'd smile instantly smile if you could see them.

"Again I'm sorry and I'll try to keep it down. Have a nice night."

* * *

><p><strong>So how do you guys like it so far. I was gonna do another chapter but homework needs to be done. Maybe tomorrow. Comment please. It would make me and my Stabler happy.<strong>

**The song I used is "Hips Don't Lie" By Shakira.**

**Yay! **

**Ta Ta for Now**

**-Beastside Sophomore**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay everybody I hope you're ready because this chapter is going to explain what Edward was **_**really**_** doing with Jessica. I'll give you a hint though: They weren't fucking. But ummm… yea that's all I gotta say because the chapter will explain things.**

**I own nothing but the plot.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

I felt the sun shining through the signaling that it was time for me to get out of bed. A cart topped with a coffee maker, sugars, and cream was a few feet away. A fresh cup was on the bedside table but I was too lazy to get up.

I wonder if Julliard has sent its letter yet. Hopefully mother didn't sniff through my mail again.

"Prince Edward your mother is requesting your presence. She said she needs to speak with you as soon as possible" The voice from the intercom squawked.

"I'll be right up after I take a shower and get dressed." I answered.

I reluctantly got out of bed and walked to the bathroom. Turned the water up to a scalding temperature and removed my clothes. As soon as I stepped under the water my muscles relaxed and I let go a very content sigh. After washing everywhere I noticed the raging hard on that occurred every morning but this morning it was harder than usual.

I hadn't gotten laid in so long and these solo stress relief sessions in the mornings aren't helping. Especially when I'm starting to chafe.

I grabbed my cock in my hands and started stroking and eventually the release came and I washed my self off and got out.

Putting on a white button down and jeans and some dress shoes. When I arrived to my mother's room she was still in her robe drinking her tea, waiting with my sister Alice.

"Good morning Alice, mother"

"Hello Edward" Alice came over and gave me a hug. I kissed her cheek. My mother was staring at me. I could tell I was in trouble.

"Have a seat dear" Yep I was in trouble.

"Ok mom what did I do this time?" I said with a roll of my eyes.

She through a white envelope on the coffee table and when I read the address I blew out a big breath of air. "Mother you were snooping again? Why do you insist on checking and reading my mail? You know it's illegal to do that in America?"

"Speaking of America when were you going to tell me you applied fro Julliard, which is in America?"

"I know where it is mother but it's my decision whether I want to go or not. Dad knew about it and he supports my decision on going. Why can't you?"

"YOU TOLD YOUR FATHER BEFORE ME!" It wasn't even a question. "How could you? You used to tell me everything and now you're going to your father"

"Yes I am telling dad, mom! Because you always blow things out of proportion. I can never tell you anything without you screaming at me. At least Father will listen to my reasoning rather than jumping to conclusions."

"I'm only protecting you Edward. I want you to be a good king like your father. I'm trying to get you used to the responsibilities you will be taking over. What? You think that you can just jump into being king and succeed you? No Edward that's not how it works"

"Esme just let him go to New York. He's not a child anymore" My father said out of nowhere.

"NO! Carlisle you know just as well as I do that he needs to train before he can take over."

"I know that dear but he's young. Let him enjoy his life. If we don't let him go with our permission he'll go without it anyway"

She sighed. "My mind is made up. I won't let him go"

"How about this Esme? Let him go without anything from us and see how he'll make a living. The only money he has will be the money already in his bank account" My dad winked at me.

My mother thought about it a minute and finally, after what seemed like forever; she looked up at my father then at me. "Fine. Nothing from us. Just clothes and the money already there. I hope you're happy" She stood and left the room dramatically.

"Thanks dad"

"Yea. She forgets that we met and fell in love because I left and went to France behind my parents back. They were the best 10 days of my life until my parents found me and drug me back home. I took her with me though and that's why you're here today. Because I brought her back and, excuse my language, fucked her right here on this table"

"Eww dad. I didn't need to know that"

"Sorry son but its called life. And just so you know there's an apartment already set up. Here are the keys" He smiled, handed me the keys and left the room.

**3 Days Later**

I finally finished unpacking and getting everything into the apartment yesterday and decided to explore the campus. Everyone there was so talented. I loved it. I saw some pictures from the photography classes and they were beautiful. My favorite was of a waterfall in some forest. I read the caption underneath and say that the waterfall was in South America in the Rain Forest. Taken by Anonymous.

I couldn't wait until my classes started.

**6 Months Later**

I hate being financially alone. I tried working in the school's café working at the smoothie bar but I always mixed up the orders. Pizza delivery sucked. I didn't know where any of the houses were so the pizzas were always free because it would take a lot more than thirty minutes to get the right address.

After trying a buttload of jobs I finally gave up. Until I met a girl named Emily. She worked at a bar.

"You have the sexiest voice. Do you know that?"

"Umm… I guess so"

"I bet you could make a girl cum just by speaking seductively. I bet they'd pay good money for it even"

Which brings me to the present week. I've been doing the seductive speaking ever since then and I've been with this girl named Jessica all week. Her screams keep getting louder everyday and she paid good money. I was finally getting somewhere with the money situation.

_Knock knock._

I went to the door to find a beautiful pissed off looking brunette at the door. She basically cursed me out for keeping her up, stared at me for a while and left.

I believe her exact words were: "Who the fuck do you think you are? I don't care how good you think you are making her feel but the noise needs to stop. Her pussy is probably so loose she couldn't tell the difference between a 9 inch cock and your two inch dick so if you don't mind. SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

She looked so beautiful when she was yelling. Her pale skin turned red the louder she got and she had a petite little frame that had some defined muscles. Especially in the arms which was the only body part that I could inspect. I wonder what else got her skin that red?

"Ok miss I'm sorry I disturbed you"

"umm yea" She mumbled. She just stayed there staring for a while until I said something.

"Again I'm sorry and I'll try to keep it down. Have a nice night."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay guys thanks for some of your comments. Hope you like this chapter. Don't forget about this chapter. Comment.<strong>

**Peace out**

**-Beastside Sophomore**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok Ok. I see you guys giving me feedback I love it. Fabuloso!**

**Umm… ok let's get something straight. Some of you think that Edward is having phone sex with Jessica but he's not. I got the idea from Pbroken's _Talk to Me._**

**Here's the summary for that story_: _Entry for the Fun With Your Clothes On One Shot Contest. Edward is known around the UW campus for providing dirty talking services for cash. Bella's in desperate need for a release and her curiosity leads her to call Edward. AU/AH Dirty Edward.**

**You guys should check that out. It was really good. Got me hot and bothered when Edward started speaking.**

**But umm…. What else? Oh! Yes Alice is Edward's sister and Bella's neighbor. I was going to get into that in this chapter. I don't like doing outtakes that much so I'll throw in another persons POV if its important and not wanting to keep you out of the loop.**

* * *

><p><strong>APOV (Alice POV)<strong>

OMG! I just witnessed WW III. I knew my brother had a temper but I thought he inherited it from my father. I don't understand though. Mother has let me go to the US and it's never effected her this way. I hated seeing my family fighting.

"Alice dear are you alright?" My mother entered the room.

"I'm fine" I put on my I'm- the- baby- of –the- family- so- I'm- oblivious- to everything- that- happens smile.

"Well since you're fine…you've stayed in the USA haven't you?"

"Yes mother"

"I need you to do something for me. I need you to go to that apartment you kept and keep an eye on Edward. He's future king and who knows what kind of trouble he can get into."

"No mother I can't. What if he catches me? What if we coincidently have the same apartment complex?"

"Do you know something that I don't?"

"No but…"

"But what?" She was giving me that look. That look that said "if you don't do as I say I know something" She knew she had me. I had no excuse. I'm sorry big brother.

***America!***

Aaah! Home sweet home. Oohh! I need to go out. Yea. Call up some friends.

Thump. Thump.

"Mhhmm. Yes baby! Say it again"

Ugh Jessica! Had to ruin my moment. I'm surprised she doesn't have an STD by now. My mother taught me to be a lady and not a whore. Thank God for that lesson.

I had to call Bella. "Bella do you fucking hear that?" Bella Swan has been my best friend for 3 years now. Ever since I've moved to America she was there. She's so loyal but I still haven't told her who I really was. Maybe it was time to do that…

"Yea I fucking hear it"

"Aaah!" Jessica screamed.

"Oh my god! What is he doing to her?"

"I don't know but I'm going to find out. I'll call you later with the details."

"May the force be with you, my friend. You're going to need it" She hung up.

I pressed my ear against my front door trying to listen to her tell whoever the guy was, off.

"Who the fuck do you think you are? I don't care how good you think you are making her feel but the noise needs to stop. Her pussy is probably so loose she couldn't tell the difference between a 9 inch cock and your two inch dick so if you don't mind. SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

I giggled as she yelled the last of her rant. That guy must be like what the fuck. I thought she'd say more but it was quiet. I pressed harder against the door but still couldn't hear anything until I heard two sets of doors slam.

My phone rang soon after. "Fuck Alice he's gorgeous"

"Like Bada ba ba ba I'm lovin' it gorgeous" I sang like the McDonald's theme song "or I'd fuck him on the spot if he hadn't been fucking Jessica.

"I'd fuck him on the spot gorgeous."

"Wow…spill girly"

"Ok he had the most gorgeous hair I had ever seen and his eyes. Oh my God his eyes Alice. The were like granny smith apple green with a hint of sexy." She sighed dreamily.

"So how was the body?"

"I didn't get past the face. I know shame on me but you wouldn't get past the face either."

"Yea whatever. So you wanna go out tonight? Shake that ass a little?"

"No I'm sorry. I know you probably want to because you just got back but I have a photography class at 8 a.m. tomorrow. Maybe another day?"

"Yea sure another day"

"Thanks Ali. I'll talk to you later"

**BPOV**

After Alice hung up I went to bed thinking about those gorgeous pair of eyes.

As I entered the building for my class I noticed there were about 5 people already here, like usual.

"Isabella, have a seat at one of tables with a sheet of paper flipped upside down." My professor, Professor Bosworth, instructed. Everyone calls him Bozzy. Some even call him Bozzy Bad Ass to get his attention. Yes Bozzy Bad Ass.

I found a table close enough to the board so that I can see. I started scribbling in my notebook, drawing random doodles until I felt someone sit at the table with me and I heard that voice that has been haunting my dreams since yesterday.

"Hello."

I looked up and saw that it was Mr. Green Eyes. Still as gorgeous as ever. I bit my lip. "Umm… Hi. You must be new here. I'm Isabella Swan" Why the hell did I say my full name? "Everyone just calls me Bella. Isabella means I'm in trouble. Well everyone except Mr. Bosworth. No matter how many times I tell him he still calls me Isabella."

Shit word vomit just came out and spilled all over him.

He just laughed. "Well Bella, it's nice to meet you. My name is Edward" He hesitated before telling me his last name. "Masen. Edward Masen"

"Nice to meet you as well Mr. Masen"

"Edward, you can call me Edward" He showed off a crooked smile that had me turning a thousand shades redder. He chuckled to seeing that. "Did I say something to make you blush that hard?"

"No I just don't see how you're being nice to me after I yelled at you last night. I know you remember me. I mean who wouldn't?"

"Yes I do remember you. You're right, how could anyone forget a beautiful girl scream at them for keeping her up so late. As for being nice after that I say put the past behind us and start new. Shall we?"

"Yes I would like that" I said as I shook his hand.

"Wonderful"

"Ok children let's get started. Today until I come up with a due date you will be working with person sitting next to you for this project" Some people groaned. "Yes I know but you should've been here earlier, but as I was saying…You will not just be working together but also living with each other to see when you are at your most relaxed. If you turn you piece of paper over you will see the instructions that I haven't given you on the paper. You will be observing each other to see when the other at their most relaxed.

Whether you are at the spa, ladies, or having sex. I don't want to see any genitalia if that is when you are relaxed. I just want to see facial expression."

"Does that mean we get to have sex with our partner?" A guy from the back asked. It was followed by a, probably, very painful slap. I don't know where but he soon recanted and said "Never mind"

"Great. Any other questions?"

"Can I have a new partner?" Most likely the girl that gave the slap.

"No. The person sitting next to you will be your partner until the end of this project. Now I do have some apartments that you all will be staying in. They're more of dorms really but they have the basics. Such as bathroom and kitchen with working appliances and running hot water, two bedrooms with full size bed, and two bathrooms and a living room space. I hope they are enjoyable. Now if you'll follow me we will have dormitories assigned."

Edward and I got up from our chairs and followed Bosworth to the dorms.

"This ought to be fun huh?" Edward asked.

"Ohhh yea"

* * *

><p><strong>Wooo! I finally got this chapter done. I hope you like it. Any complaints? Compliments?<strong>

**I actually have a teacher named Bosworth and, yes, we do call him Bozzy and Bozzy Bad Ass.**

**He doesn't mind he's cool.**

**Umm.. don't forget to comment!**

**Ciao**

**Beastside Sophomore**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't really have anything to say besides thanks for your support, keep 'em coming, and enjoy the story.**

**Oh and I own nothing but the plot.**

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

I followed her out of the building watching how her hair would move side to side, how her hips swayed with a little seduction as if she knows I'm watching her. I couldn't believe we would be spending days, maybe weeks, together. I'm surprised the school would even allow boys and girls in the same building, let alone the same room.

When we arrived to the building where we would stay in Mr. Bosworth turn to us and began talking. I only heard the first part because I got distracted by Bella's hair. It was so long. I could imagine gripping it in my hands as I rode her.

Whoa! I so don't need to get hard right now. Well it wouldn't hurt to fantasize. I think I can keep Lil' Ed under control.

_She came walking out of the bathroom after telling me she needed to use it._

_"Edward, I'm ready"_

_I turned my head and saw her in a black silk robe. I couldn't even manage to hide the smirk on my face. "What's under the robe?" I asked._

_"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. That's part of the game my dear Edward. Guess what's under the robe because I'm not showing until you guess correctly"_

_All I wanted to do was rip off the robe but I played along. "Umm… let's see… a blue bra and thong set? No red?"_

_"No. I'm more of a boy shorts girl" Hmm… Store that note away for later._

_"A Seductive maid ensemble? That's my #1 fantasy that I want to try out"_

_"I'll have to do that one day but no. Two strikes baby, one more and you're out"_

_"Come here" She came over to me. Hunger in her eyes, she was ready to get down to business. I moved my hands to her hips and that's when I couldn't take it anymore. I ripped the robe off her body, naked body I might add. "Is there nothing under the robe Isabella?"_

_"You cheater"_

_"You love it" I laid her on the bed hovering over her as if she was my prey._

_We kissed and it was so filled with passion that I couldn't stand it anymore. I ripped my boxers off as if they were on fire. I grabbed a condom off the nearby nightstand._

_No Glove, No Love._

_I tore the wrapper with my teeth and was ready to put it on but my Bella had other plans. She stopped my hands and grabbed the condom. "I wanna put it on"_

_And who was I to stop her?_

_She placed the tip of the condom on the tip of my cock and slowly rolled the rest of the condom on my cock. Her little hands couldn't completely wrap around my member. She bit her lip as she raised her head to look at me. "I'm done"_

_"I can see that"_

_"I wanna try something" She straddled my waist and I knew exactly what she was going to do as soon as she grabbed my cock and lined it up at her entrance. Bella slowly sunk down onto my hard and on instinct my hands went to her hips._

_We stayed in that position until she started moving up and down on my dick. It felt so fucking good._

_"Oh God this feels so good"_

_"It would feel better if you went faster and harder sugar"_

_So she did and I was right, it felt so much better._

_"Ugh! That's it baby bounce on my dick! Shit! There you Baby"_

_"Oh yes so good! Edward! Edward! Edward!"_

_I was so close to cumming._

_"EDWARD!"_

"Edward!" Bella yelled.

That snapped me out of my fantasy. I looked around me. Nobody was left except Bella, Mr. Bosworth, and I. "Where'd everybody go?"

"While you were off in La La Land everybody was assigned their room number. Hopefully you were paying attention."

"Yes sir I was"

"Good hop to it." We started walking but Mr. Bosworth pulled me aside. "Edward I know that look. Next time try to stare at Miss Isabella rather me please. I thought you might go the other way for a second. I'm not against that if you are but just… I'm not interested."

"I get it and I'm not gay."

"Right. She's a good girl. I could see you two together."

"Thanks"

"Edward? Are you coming?" Bella yelled from the elevator.

"I'm coming"

**OoOoOoOoO**

"No move it!"

"I'm trying"

"Right there. Yes! Right there!"

"Here?"

"Ugh! You lost it!"

"You know what? Forget it. We'll lean it up against the wall"

Bella had me pinning her full length mirror, trying to have it completely straight, for the past half hour. I finally gave up.

"I'm hungry. How about you?"

"I suppose I could use some lunch. I'll cook if you don't mind" She asked.

"No I don't mind but there's nothing I here to eat"

"How about we go grocery shopping?"

"Ok. Let's go"

We decided to go to Publix. She pulled out a piece of paper and a pen while I got the basket. "OK what do you want to have for lunch?"

"I'll settle for a ham sandwich for now"

"So we need bread, ham, bologna, do you like lettuce on your ham sandwiches?" I nodded. "Lettuce, tomato, ketchup, mustard, salt and vinegar chips, Coca-Cola, zebra cakes."

"You put all of that on your sandwich?"

She playfully hit my arm. "No I don't but I was thinking about la-" Her phone started to ring.

_Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?_

_Don't be a chicken boy. Stop acting like a beyotch._

_I'ma peace out if you don't give me the pay off._

_Come on baby let me see what you hidin' underneath_

_I wanna see your peacock cock cock_

_Your peacock cock_

The familiar Katy Perry lyrics came blaring from the small cellular device. Bella blushed a thousand shades of red as she searched for her phone. Then suddenly it stopped only to be repeated over and over.

"Alice you changed my ringtone again?" She yelled but I froze.

It couldn't be my sister Alice could it? No she wouldn't do that. But she's lived in America before. Still she was visiting home. She said she was staying for a while so that couldn't be her.

"No I'm grocery shopping with my photo partner Edward." She paused. "No its Edward Masen. Alice? Alice is something wrong?" Another pause. "Umm…ok I'll talk to you later. Bye" She wore a confused expression on her face but it was quickly wiped away when she looked at me. I put on my "supposedly" panty dropping crooked smile. "Ready to finish this shopping trip?"

"Yea"

* * *

><p><strong>I know this chapter is short but I didn't want them to jump right into the sex. Hopefully Edward's little fantasy will satisfy all the sex crazed adolescent teenagers that are reading rated M even though they might b too young.<strong>

**But let me know how you felt about Edward's fantasy. I might throw that maid fantasy in there. It's close to Halloween so maybe that'll be Bella's Halloween costume. I think I will do that next week.**

**For those that don't know. The song is Katy Perry's "Peacock" And if you don't know why Bella was blushing then I guess you don't see the word cock plastered on your screen. Or you're just blind.**

**Thoughts? Opinions? Comments? Just click the button below and send me a review. They're awesome.**

**Who is your Daddy? Edward is your daddy!**

**Beastside Sophomore**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everybody. Sorry I haven't updated in what seems like FOREVER but school has been whoopin my A-S-S.**

**The feedback has been good though. Better than my other stories. I'm sort of at a dead end with For the Love of Freedom. I just don't know what to do with it at this point. I'm NOT deleting it though.**

**If you have any ideas for me hit me with it. It would really help. The one I feel is the best will go in the story and will be credited.**

**I own nothing but the plot.**

**On with the show!**

* * *

><p><strong>APOV<strong>

"Alice you changed my ringtone again?" Bella answered after I called one day.

"Yes Bella-cakes I did" I giggled. I knew one day putting "Peacock" on as her ringtone was going to be funny. Obviously she's either with someone or with a teacher or something. "What are you doing and who did I embarrass you in front of?"

She heavily sighed "I'm grocery shopping with my friend Edward"

I suddenly froze. "Edward Banger? Hate his last name"

"No its Edward Masen. Alice? Alice is something wrong?"

Shit! He used our grandmother's maiden name. He's good. "No nothing is wrong. Look Bella I got to go. I'll talk to you later"

"Umm…ok I'll talk to you later. Bye" She hung up.

That prick! I can't believe he knows Bella. What am I supposed to do about this? What if I want to go somewhere with me? I already know she'll ask for him to tag along. Ugh this is killing me.

Ding dong!

I walked over to the door and my mood was turned upside down. A smile appeared on my face and I jumped into my lover's arms.

"Jazzy! What are you doing here?" I squealed.

"Hey darling. I just decided to stop by. Your brother and I" Jasper was Edward and my brother, Emmett's best friend. He was also my secret lover. Since he is a "commoner", as my parents call everyone who isn't royal., he's allowed to be friends with but never in love with our family. He's the only person our family has met that didn't want us for our money.

I keep trying to tell my family but I just can't. I don't want our relationship to change into something I know he'll hate.

"Emmett's not here if that's what you're worried about. Baby girl what's the matter? You're starin' off into space." Jasper also stayed a few years in Louisiana and picked up an adorable southern accent.

"Nothing is the matter now that you're here" He gave me that wonderful smile that always made me week in the knees.

"Well since I am here why don't we have a little fun huh?"

He threw me over his shoulder and carried me inside, shut the door, and walked me to the hallway. I screamed in fake protest, loving how he'd tap my ass playfully when I did.

Jazzy lightly threw me on the bed and crawled up to in between my legs. He kissed me all over my body, little butterfly kisses. "I've missed you so damn much sweetheart."

"Jazzy I've missed you too. I wish we could just be together without any complications. Make love to me please" I whimpered.

"Anything for you love"

Jasper worshipped my body after he said that. He peeled my clothes off layer by layer as I did the same to him. "Mmm baby you're so wet. I can't wait to get inside you."

"Then do it" I whispered.

He chuckled. "Yes Ma'am" He reached down on the side of the bed searching for a condom but luckily I have some news that'll spark his interest.

"Baby you don't need to use a condom anymore"

He sat back up looking at me as if I said the craziest thing ever. "What?"

"I got on the pill about 6 months ago."

"Really? Why didn't you tell me?"

I giggled. "I had to wait just to make sure. Now fuck me"

"Yes my little hellcat"

He swiftly entered and pounded me. Fucking me raw. I could never get enough of this man. I love him and, dammit, I'll marry him. He would always be my prince in shining armor even if he couldn't literally be it.

"I love you Ali Cat" I smiled at his nickname for me.

"I love you too Jazzy"

**BPOV**

Edward and I finished getting everything in the cart and started moving toward the check out lines. I never knew someone could buy so many bags of dinosaur shaped chicken nuggets and pizza TV dinners but I guess Edward loved them so we got them.

"So how did you get into dancing?" Edward asked as we waited in line.

I always prayed that no one I was interested in would ask me that question or figure out the answer. When I was young my father, my real father, took pictures of me, some naked and some with just my undergarments on. When I didn't want to he'd beat me. Never the face though, his friends said that it was the money maker. Sometimes he'd bring men home and made me dance. The men grew less creepy as I got older. There are some sick fucks out there. I hated every minute of it. He even got one of his lovers to teach me how to strip. He bought a pole and made me practice everyday.

Whenever anyone said the word dance I'd cringe. I was young and didn't know any other types of dances until I saw one of my friends at a ballet studio. She secretly taught me ballet. After he got caught the police took him away and I was adopted by Charlie and Renee. Too bad the fuck only got 15 years.

Ever since then I got inspired to prove to myself that I could do more with this body. I dance, ballet, hip-hop, contemporary, and a little bit of tap. Oh! And some jazz. I couldn't tell him all of that though, he'd run screaming.

"Oh. That's cool I guess. Would you mind showing me some moves? I can't dance to save my life. Well I can do a little ballroom but that's it"

"You can do ballroom dancing?"

"Yeah. A little cha cha, some quick step and a lot of waltz"

"Well maybe I teach you some of what I know and you teach me some of what you know?"

"Sounds like a plan but not tomorrow"

"What do you have to do tomorrow?"

"I wanted to take you to the fair that's in town. Would you like to go? With me? I mean you don't have to but I think it would be really fun and-"

I interrupted. "Edward I would love to go"

He was beaming right now. "Great"

We got to the check out lines and put everything on the conveyer belt.

"Is that all for you hon?" The old looking cashier asked.

"Yea that's it"

"106.25"

I searched in my purse for my debit card but before I could hand it to her Edward pulled out a Ben Franklin and an Alexander Hamilton. I stood there with my mouth gaping open while Edward loaded the bags into the cart. Only after he was done did he notice me standing there like a fish fighting to breathe.

"What?"

"What do you mean what? You just pulled out a hundred and a ten like it was nothing"

He just laughed. "It was nothing Bella"

The cashier leaned over to me. "You better keep this one sweet pea"

"I sure hope she keeps me" Edward answered.

**OOOOOOO**

"So What do you plan on doing after taking this photography class?"

I think I'm going to try to become a professional dancer and try to get on broadway but if the dancing doesn't work out I'll try and do something with photography. Maybe I'll take pictures of models, male models of course." I giggled and he chuckled.

"That's a good back up" We were walking from the parking lot to the fair from our apartments because it was so close and suddenly he stops. I look back and see him staring through the window of a music shop. I walked over to him where he was standing and saw it was a gorgeous piano. It was black and looked as smooth as can be. A baby grand slick black piano. Beautiful. "Do you mind if I add some decor to our new humble abode?"

"No go ahead and it won't be decor if you play it" I answered.

He walked quickly into the store as i followed right behind him. He found the manager and they got into an intense conversation. Edward must really want this piano. While Edward tried to get his piano i took a look around the shop looking at various instruments. They were all in mint condition, not a smudge, fingerprint, scratch or mark in sight.

"They're magnificent aren't they?" Edward asked from behind me.

"Absolutely. You like music don't you?"

"I know this is going to sound corny but music was my first love. My mother had a piano back home and i'd always put my ear to the keys and listen to the sounds they'd make when i was younger. I'd push down one of those ivory keys and i knew i was home."

I'd never seen so much passion on his face. Well i haven't known him very well either but in the moment i've met him... I don't need to finish the statement. i already said it.

"Did you get the piano?"

"Yea. I got it. it'll be at our place in 2 to 3 weeks"

"Oh that's good"

"Yuppie it is"

"Yuppie?"

"It's a word i say. Ready to go?"

"Yes sir i am"

"Good." He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and led us out of the store.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! That's how you sounded. Like a girl."

"I did not. Plus the guy made it go really fast. You can't make fun anyway you were flying out of the seat."

"I can't help that I'm small." We were laughing hysterically while deciding what ride to go on next or what booth to play. "I'm pretty hungry now, actually"

"Ok. What do you want? I want some cotton candy right now, myself."

"I'll have some too and a coke"

He bought us a cotton candy to share and a coke. And like the clumsy crippled girl i am i trip and almost bust my ass. Almost. Edward caught me before i hit the ground. He abandoned our cotton candy for me. How sweet? Literally.

"You okay?" His lips weren't too far from and his eyes were darting between mine and my eyes.

"Yea im fine, but you know this position isn't that bad."

He laughed and he was about to say something but a female voice called his name. "EDWARD!"

* * *

><p><strong>Who do you think it could be? Jessica? Alice? Idk. Ok i do but i'm not telling. Review. it makes me happy. <strong>

**Again, if you have any ideas for For the Love of Freedom i'd love to hear them.**

**Hasta Luego mi amigos**

**-Beastside Sophomore**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi! The reviews are awesome. I'm luvin' them. Thanks to those who reviewed. Without you this story would be dead. Keep them coming and I'll keep the chapters coming. I just got finished reading 2 stories and they were sooooo good. They aren't finished but they are awesome. I'll give u one now. **

_**Broken Headboards, Power Panties, and Penis Charms**_** by Nyddi:** **A lonely man. The young, beautiful, obnoxiously horny girl he swore to protect. Question is, how did he protect her from himself and everything that came along with him? MASSIVE PERVERTEDNESS ON BEHALF OF THE FACEBOOK HUSSY SQUAD COMING RIGHT UP! E x B**

**I hope you all like this EPOV. **

**On With the Story!**

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

I have to say this fair date idea was excellent on my part. Having Bella cling to me on almost all the rides was awesome. She smelled of strawberries and it made me go crazy.

You know how you get to the top of the rollercoaster and a smile sort of creeps on your face from the excitement of the drop?

That's not why I was smiling. Bella's scent sort of made me go crazy.

Her screams caused me to go into fantasy land as well. Just thinking I could make her sound like that was enough to get me hard.

Bella had warned me not to let her eat anything until it was time to go. I understood that, not all of us can keep things in our stomach. After we decided that the Tilt-A-Whirl was the last ride we got food and started looking for a game booth to play.

She falls as we walk and I catch. The position was heavenly. I could've stayed there all night. It would've been better if we were horizontal but hey, beggers can't be choosers. I was just about to kiss her when the most irritating fucking voice called my name.

"EDWARD!"

Jessica. I ended things with her.

"Jessica what are you doing here?" I ask her before she makes her move.

"I was at the fair with my friend, Bree, here and saw you and wanted

to see if you could offer her your services as well." She gestures to

her friend, a short petite, browned hair girl.

"I'm not doing that anymore. I have a place to live now" I say coldly.

I see her eyes flicker to Bella. "Hello Bella, I see you stole Edward

from right under my nose."

"I couldn't steal him if he was never yours in the first place."

"He was mine I paid for him." Shit!

I see a look of confusion cross over Bella's face. "What do you mean?

you bought him?"

"Don't play dumb. You're paying him for his services right now. You

little skank."

"I'm ready to go now Edward" Bella starts walking away towards the

entrance. I do the same.

"Bye Edward"

I give her my coldest glare and continue to follow Bella. She tries to open the

door to the car but it's locked.

"Open the door Edward"

"No we need to talk about this"

"What's there to talk about? You doing something that you're getting

paid for I don't know what to say...Are you selling drugs? I can't live with

someone that sells drugs"

I chuckle. Of course she would think I'm selling drugs "I'm not

selling drugs I'm-"

"If you're not selling drugs then what are you doing?"

"If you would be quiet and listen I'll tell you"

She nodded and got quiet. "When I came up to New York I didn't have

a lot of money. I tried all sorts of odd jobs and they never worked

out, I always got fired from them. I couldn't keep them so someone

gave me an idea to sort of...Ugh I don't know how to explain this. Um... I talk dirty to people until they get their sexual frustration out. Sometimes they offer to let me stay with them but I don't take it. Do you get what I'm saying?"

"Let me get this straight. You tell women dirty things until they get soaked and cum in their panties."

"yes but I don't touch and they don't touch me either"

"We need to get home. I'm ready for bed"

"We'll talk more in the morning?" I asked.

"We'll see" She answered.

I unlocked the car and helped her inside. The drive home was silent. I

hope I didn't ruin my chances with her...

**BPOV**

I woke up in my bed with the sun streaming through the window. The

first thing I thought about was what had happened last night. I was

gonna kill Jessica was my second thought. My body immediately tensed. I'm glad I'm not in my apartment because I would've torn her extensions and tits right off her body.

I got up and took a shower and changed into sweats and a purple tank. When I stepped out the bathroom I smelled bacon, eggs, and pancakes. I walked down the hall to see Edward without a shirt moving the pancakes from the pan to a plate.

The things this man does to me… That chest was remarkable. As my eyes travel down I saw the V that leads to his… well his dick.

"Ahem"

I look up and back down in embarrassment. I bet my face is as red as those strawberries on the counter. "I'm sorry"

"It's okay, look all you want. I don't mind" I giggled. "I hope you don't mind but I made breakfast."

"I don't mind"

"I didn't know what you liked so I just made the most typical breakfast I could think"

"This is great actually or at least it looks great, I'm not trying to say you can't cook I just never had your cooking and I don't know what its like and…"

"Bella calm down I understand what you're saying."

Great I should just give myself a V8 now.

"No you shouldn't. Now come over and eat before I spank you"

And cue the blush. He chuckles.

"I'm just kidding about the spanking… For now. Come sit"

Blushing, blushing, blushing.

We ate in comfortable silence but I could feel him staring at me. I look up to confirm my theory.

"What?"

"You said we would talk about it and I really want to get this out of the way."

I wipe my mouth and sit back. "Ok let's get started."

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Finished. I hope you like it. Comment becuz I luv the comments.<strong>

**And check out this fanfic.**

**_Teacher of the Year_ by DiamondHeart78: When Bella has a chance encounter with a sexy stranger, she never believes she'll see him again. Fate however, has a sense of humor. AH/ExB**

**So yea… That's it. **

**TTFN**

**-Beastside Sophomore**


	7. Chapter 7

"Alright let's get started" I said.

Edward quickly wiped his mouth. "Um ok… Where should I start?" He said mostly to himself.

"From the beginning maybe" I answered sarcastically.

"Ok um. This is hard. I'm not from New York and I had no money when I moved here so I did a lot of different jobs. Unfortunately I got fired from every single one of them." I could tell he was nervous or uncomfortable. Edward was raking his hands through his unruly hair and he'd rub the back of his neck. Edward didn't look at me while explaining either. "I was at a bar and woman came up to me and told me that my voice was so sexy it'd easily make girls cum. She said she would pay good money for it. So I thought if she'd pay maybe others would too. I put an add on craig's list and after that I haven't had to worry about money." He took a deep breath and finally looked at me. "Now you know."

His green eyes sparkled with desperation like he was begging me to believe him and in some way I did. It just changed the mindset of what I had of him. Did he like the job? He's basically a prostitute, right? It's not really sex though.

"Bella?" Edward called pulling me from my thoughts.

"Edward I don't know what to say to that. In some way I believe you but this is just crazy. This kind of stuff just doesn't exist. I mean who makes a business out of this?"

"Well they made a movie about two girls who did it" I gave him my best bitch brow. "You asked."

"You're lucky you're cute." I smiled.

"You think I'm cute?" I laughed especially when he said. "Wait does this mean you believe and forgive me?"

"I'm still a little iffy on the believing. Is there something you need forgiving about?" He shook his head no. "Good. I will believe more though if you stop doing it."

He hesitated. "This is the only stable job I've had and how will I pay my bills if I have no income?"

"What if I can get you a job?" I offered to him

"You can get me a job?" Edward asked.

"Do you want a job or not, Edward?"

"OK Ok. What would I be doing?"

The smirk that graced my face could rival the Grinch's.

* * *

><p>Phew that was short. Reviews? Comments? I need Eddie-Pooh to do some work. Which will come next chapter.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

**Heeeeeeeeeeyyyyyyyyyyyy! What a surprise?! Another Chapter! Hope everyone will like it. If I get 10 reviews from the chapter maybe another one of Edward's fantasy will make an appearance. Of course I have been doing some reading and I have 2 of many recs for you guys.**

**Spy Games**

**Cocky Edward…. And a lot of Edward's cock. That's all I need to say.**

**Love and a Big Green Bag **

**I loved this Bella bcuz she took some action (finally). Took action about what u ask? Read and you'll find out.**

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

A leotard.

I'm in a fucking leotard. A fucking. Leotard.

When Bella told me she had a job for me I wasn't expecting this. Bella told me that I'd just lift the girls as they leap into my arms. Right now I'm doing some type of squats with young, fresh out of high school girls in front of a mirror holding onto a bar.

This is humiliating but when I look over to the beautiful doe-eyed girl giving the commands I can't help but suck it up and just do it. Besides, I'm still getting paid so it's all good.

At least I'm not in a tutu. Thank fuck for that.

"Edward, could you come here please" My enchantress asks. I walk over to her and stand beside her. "Ladies this is Edward Masen. He will be helping us with the lifts. He may look like a nerd with his glasses right now but he's pretty strong" The girls giggled at Bella's joke.

I bent down and whispered in Bella's ear. "You know the optometrist messed up my prescription."

She giggles. "I know."

_I walk in the apartment with a scowl, throwing things around and slamming doors. Bella comes around the corner from her room looking at me like I'm a burglar._

_She has her umbrella braced above her head, ready to strike the intruder she thought was going to hurt her._

_She looks beautiful in her house clothes, which consists of a black tank top and pink and black polka dot short shorts._

"_What the fuck are you doing?" Bella screams._

"_I'm fucking pissed!" I screamed right back._

_She sighed, I think in relief, and asked "What happened?"_

"_The optometrist got my motherfucking prescription wrong. No I have to walk around like Dorkasoarus Rex in these glasses." 'I pointed to the glasses on my face._

"_Really? That's what your pissed about?" She paused and her delicate fingers traced the glasses._ "_I think you look adorable"_

_I groaned. "This is exactly the reason I don't wear them." My shoulders drooped as I sighed. "I always got picked on by my brothers for them until my mum got me contacts."_

"_Aww I'm sorry." She took my face in her hands, making me look at her. "You know I've liked a man who can pull off the sexy nerd look."_

_I blushed and a huge grin took over my face. "Really?"_

"_Mhmmm" Bella hummed. "Now come on so I can beat you in Jeopardy. Again."_

_I gave a hearty laugh. "OK but you didn't beat me last time because you cheated!" I shouted after her._

"_Did not!"_

"_Did, too"_

"Alright ladies let's begin." Bella clapped once and the classical music started.

I got into place and one by one each girl was lifted into the air. I looked over to Bella every time she gave direction, telling the girls different things like "Point your feet" or "straighten your leg."

She looked so beautiful and in her element. I could tell this is where she is most relaxed. Now I know where I can take the picture.

She is so graceful and kind and sweet and a bunch of other things. I can see her as an important person in my life; my best friend, my wife, a mother to my children, the princess and soon coming queen of England. I wonder if she'll want to be any of those things.

"Very good girls. Everyone is free to leave now." Bella said pulling me from my thoughts.

The girls quickly left and only Bella and I were left. I picked up our bags and turned to Bella.

"Ready to go?" She asked.

"Yea but why don't we stop somewhere for some food first?"

"Sure I could so go for some food right, just let me change shoes and clothes first. Ok?" She asked as she grabbed for her bag.

"Yea, ok." I replied.

**Sooooo how'd everyone like this chapter? What do think gonna happen next? How do you think the dinner will go? Drop me a line at**

**1-800-Review or you can go and click the review button down there. *For those who think this is a real number, it's not, so don't call por favor.***


	9. Chapter 9

**Wooo Chapter 9 is here! How's everybody doing? Surprised by the sudden series of chapters? I got me a laptop so I may be updating more often. **

**In other news I need a new, steady, consistent beta. I need help with my other story: **_**For the Love of Freedom**_**. Someone please get back to me and I will forever be in your debt.**

**Anyway… on with the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

I quickly walked into the locker room to change out of my tights and freshen up. Edward standing in the studio waiting for me. He looked so sexy today, especially when his muscular arm flexed while lifting the girls. The tights didn't hurt him either. His ass looked mighty fine in them actually.

He looked absolutely adorable in his glasses as well. This man is everything that I've wanted and hopefully we can start a relationship.

"Did you see the guy Bella brought in today?" Ugh. Tanya. The studio whore. She's banged any guy that has danced or helped in the studio. She was gorgeous, don't get me wrong, but she just relies on her looks too much. Since she's a hip-hop dancer and knows how to shake her ass, it only amplifies this.

"Yes. He was amazing. His arms were spectacular but he wasn't a dancer, though." That's Jessica's voice, Tanya's little follower. She's a wanna-be Tanya.

"Who cares? He's sexy and I want him. He's going to want me so that's all I need."

I walked from the place I was standing at. "You don't even know his name Tanya." Jessica looked like a deer in headlights while Tanya stood there like the bitch she is.

"Spying on me again Bella?" She sneered.

"No Tanya, I was just overhearing your not-gonna-happen fantasy." I fake smiled.

"Jealous much?"

"Nope because he's with me remember? I'm the one that brought him in"

Tanya just glared and left the room. Jessica quickly scattered after her. I laughed at her antics and changed out of these clothes to meet Edward outside.

I walked out of the locker room and Edward was standing there waiting for me. When he saw me his sparkling green eyes widened and he smirked. "Ready?"

"yep. Let's go. What do you have a taste for?"

"I don't know. Subs?" He inquired.

"I like subs. Plus we can go to that new place down the street, Jersey Mikes." I offered.

"Oh yea. Let's go." His hand was on the small of my back as we walked out of the studio. As we did this I looked back and saw Tanya glaring. If looks could kill I'd be dead and wouldn't even know it. There was no way I could keep the smile off my face.

*******Royal Relaxation******

"So would you mind telling me what you were going to do with that umbrella the other day?" He smiled while he asked about his contact debacle the other day.

"I was planning on knocking the fuck out of whoever was breaking into my house." I explained and took a big chunk out of my sub.

"Oh really? Were you going to surprise the intruder by opening the umbrella or something?" He was full on laughing now.

"It's not funny. I was scared as shit."

"I know. I'm sorry I scared you, Beautiful."

I stared, stunned by his nickname. I was about to take a bit out of my sandwich and was literally frozen mid bite.

"What?" He asked. He was truly perplexed.

"You called me Beautiful." I explained.

It dawned on him, as if he didn't hear himself. "Oh. I guess I did." He cleared his throat. "Well you are beautiful actually. I've wanted to tell you that since I met you." He didn't look me in the, until after a few seconds, analyzing my reaction.

"Thanks. I've wanted to tell you that you were very handsome as well."

"I really like you Bella. I have for a long time. I want to pursue a relationship with you." He asked. His eyes never left mine.

I couldn't control myself. I finally heard the confession I didn't think I'd ever hear. I leaned across the table and kissed the man I didn't think I could have.

He froze at first but retaliated quickly. His soft, plump lips kissed and tugged on mine with a fervor I never experienced but all too quickly he pulled away.

"Bella we need to go back to the apartment." He said while he packed up his sandwich wrapper.

I was confused. "Why? We were just- what about? I thought…"

He chuckled. "We need to go back so that I can kiss you in a way that is too indecent for public eyes."Oh. I blushed and looked down at my feet. His fingers tilted my chin and he held out his hand. "Are you coming?"

"Yes."

…

He had me up against the door kissing me with the indecency he said he would. His hands roaming over skin. Leaving a fire in the wake of his fingers. His kisses began to move south to the place where I really needed them. The sucking he was doing was going to leave a bruise but I'd be damned if it didn't cause moisture to gather in between my legs.

Let me tell you something: Edward Cullen is a freak. I only needed him to do one thing to prove it. Well he did two but that's beside the point.

He bites. Like a fucking vampire.

He bit my lip as we kissed and instead of hickies on the side of my neck I was going to have bite marks

"Fuck Edward take me to my room." I moaned.

"Yes beautiful." He began to move but there was a knock at the door. "Who the fuck could that be?"

"Hello Edward."

* * *

><p><strong>Uh Oh. Who's that? Do you have a guess who it could be? Hit me up. Give me you guess. Give me a review too. I need them. What'd you think of the kiss? <strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys sorry it's been so long. I just haven't figured out how the story was going to play out after my Eddie-pooh answers the door. I've been deciding between drama and smut/fluff. I bet most want fluff but some want some drama. You'll see what happens… NOW!**

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

"Hello Edward" The person says as I answer the door. Why is he here?

"Hi Mr. Bosworth." I give him a little nod and widen the door a little more for him to come in. I hope Bella straightened herself up some. "Please come in."

"Thank You. Where's Bella? I need to speak with both of you." He looks around the small loft as he speaks.

"She's -"

"I'm right here. What's up Bozzy?" Bella comes around the corner from the kitchen, looking as if she wasn't about to be fucked if Bosworth hadn't of come. She then looks to me with a smirk and says, "Why is your shirt all wrinkled?"

No. The fuck. She didn't. I opened my mouth, going to retort but am interrupted.

"So how are your projects coming along?" Bosworth quickly says looking as if saying, "I don't really want to hear your lover's quarrel."

"You came all the way here to check on our projects?" Bella asks

"I came all the way here to check on everyone's project and wanted to see my favorite students' projects first. Now, do u have so frames ready?"

He eyes both of us.

Bella and I eye each other.

We look back at him and shake our heads simultaneously.

Bosworth fake smiles then sighs. "Very well, you know we have a short time for this. In two weeks we will have a… draft of sorts due. I expect to see some pictures. Please keep them decent. There is a competition and whoever has the best pictures will be featured in a show. Since that is all I will see you and your pictures in two weeks. Got it?"

We both nod.

"Good, Edward, can I see u for a moment?" He asks as he opens the door to leave. I follow him out.

"What's going on Bosworth?"

"Oh nothing, I just wanted to tell you to be careful."

I had a confused look on my face, I'm sure. "What do mean?"

"I saw you and Isabella going up the stairs and waited before I came knocking because if I hadn't, it would've been more awkward than it already is. Have a good day!" He yelled as he walked off and left me with my mouth gaping open.

"Better close your mouth before you catch flies" Bella teases as she walks up behind me. I give her a smile and she wraps her small delicate hands around my torso, hugging me. "So what was that about?"

"He was just reminding us to be careful on our next… make out-scapade…"

She gave me a confused face, scrunching up her nose and furrowing her dark brown eyebrows. "Make out-scapade?"

"Yes. It's like a sexscapade but we didn't make it to the sex so it's a make out one"

She giggles and kisses my back. "We could go back upstairs and try to make it to the sex"

I look over my shoulder at her. "I would love to but we have to talk about this project."

Bella's pout is the most adorable thing and I kissed it away and we walked back inside.

******Royal Relaxation*******

"So, What are we going to do about this project?" I asked after a quick snack.

"Um… When are you most relaxed?"

"I don't know. Sleeping?"

"You don't know?" Bella looks as if I just grew a second head. "There's nothing in the world that you would do for free no matter how much money anyone paid you? I mean, sleeping is alright but it would be creepy taking pictures of you in that state."

I thought really hard but got nothing. "No, there's nothing I can think of."

"What about something that no one knows about, that is decent, of course?"

"I play piano." I offered.

"Awesome! And you just bought that piano, too. When does it get in?" She had a giant smile on her face, and in return, I smiled.

"Next Week I think"

"Coolio. You already know what my favorite thing to do is so why don't we get started tomorrow? I have dance rehearsal, so you can come and do whatever. Then when your piano comes in I can get some pictures of you." Bella looks at me to confirm our plans.

"Sounds good to me, Beautiful." The blush and smile that occurs lights up the whole room. "You like it when I call you beautiful?" I asked with a grin.

"Yes." She answered timidly.

"Do you want to know what I'm going to do to when you're ready to take that step?"

Bella shook her head.

"I was planning to take an ice cream in my hands and watch it melt drop by drop on you.

A milk chocolate ice cream. I would love to watch it fall drop by drop on your face, down to your lips, maybe place some drops on your soft neck. Would you like that, Beautiful?"

"Holy shit." Bella's eyes are hooded and filled with lust.

"Watching slipping these melted ice cream down the fine lines on your beautiful body, then I'll start cleaning them and licking them softly, starting from your forehead. Then slipping my tongue near your ears, slowly moving my tongue around the edge of your ear, making a wet line on it. Coming closer, making a soft lick on the inner part of your ear and a soft mouthful kiss on your ear while slipping my tongue on the inner part of your ear." My hand was moving up her thigh the whole time I was describing our little scene. "Would you like for that to happen Isabella?"

"Ugh huh mwah wah" I chuckled at her garbled, jumbled words.

"Mmm I would too but you are, apparently, not ready. Just come and get me when you are." I smile tightly at her and walk to the bathroom to go rub out the hard-on that I caused.

"Edward Anthony Masen! You're such a fucking tease!" I laugh at Bella as she yells after me.

I don't want this project to be over.

* * *

><p><strong>Ta Da! How'd you guys like the chapter? Who would've guessed it was Bozzy? Who liked the fluff? Who wants to see more dirty talking Edward? I do.<strong>

**Please review. Reviews get Edward whispering about ice cream dripping down your body.**


End file.
